Kingdom Hearts Memory Skyscraper
by SahnxannRay007
Summary: This is no original story it is an actual RP performed in a real chatroom from DeviantArt called KHMemorySkyscraper. I kept this RP in it's original format to give both RP'ing characters their well earned Credit. Warning: Detailed Sexual Content.


**From: Kingdom Hearts Memory Skyscraper Deviant Art...P1**

**Featuring: Riku played by KairiRay007 & Celly played by Celeste101...**

Warning: Extreme Adult Content, this RP is in it's original format and copyrights are reserved. Read at your own caution, and risk. This does involve sexual scenes and I will not tolerate getting into trouble if you feel degraded or unhappy at how this turns out. ONCE AGAIN!::: READ AT **YOUR **OWN RISK!!!!!

KairiRay007 Riku: Celly! Celeste! Where are you? Riku screams running through twilight town's streets looking for her in the relentless freezing rain. 

celeste101 Celly: -injured in ally- Riku...help me!!!

KairiRay007 Riku: Thinks to self. Concentrate Riku. Stops closing his eyes and concentrating on Celestes life line Gotcha!

celeste101 Celly: Help... fades into unconsciousness 

KairiRay007 Riku: says to self. Run faster! C'mon Riku her life line is becoming less and less. Hears someone laughing as they leave a certain ally, and runs down the ally to see a man in a black coat holding her up by her neck. Let her go!!!! Riku screams drawing out his keyblade 

celeste101 Celly: opens eyes barely breathing nya..Riku... unconscious again almost lifeless 

Anonymous Organization member: Or what Riku?

KairiRay007 Riku: I SAID LET HER GO!!!!! Runs towards the anonymous member and strikes at him 

Anonymous Organization Member: (Creates a portal and walks through it coming out at the top of a building.) Here! Catch her if you can! (Throws her off the building)

KairiRay007 Riku: CELESTE!!!!!! Watches her lifeless body fall quickly towards him. 

KairiRay007 Vexiea: Comes of of a portal and to the edge of the building Celeste was dropped from reaching her arms out towards Celeste and using her power to have her float like a feather to Riku instead of fall like a bomb.. Riku. . . .I-I'm sorry! This is all I can do to ask for my brothers forgiveness. Take care of her!!! She yelled watching Celly land safely into Riku's arms and a portal formed behind her pulling her from around the neck saying Time to go sis!

celeste101 Celly: wakes up and winces from injuries nya...RIku?

KairiRay007 Riku: Looks into Celest'es glossy silver eyes and says. Shhh. Celeste I got you now. Opens a portal and walks through to end up at Celestes house. Relax Celly.

celeste101 Celly: relaxes but winces in pain 

KairiRay007 Riku: Sets Celeste on the couch and begins removing her clothes so she does no get sicker, and runs upstairs to get an electrical blanket coming back downstairs to cover her, and warm her with it. Celly you'll be alright! I promise just rest.

celeste101 Celly: lies down on couch feeling sad nyaa...

KairiRay007 Riku: Runs around frantically searching for gauze, wet rags, and Neosporin to clean Celly's wounds. Then he rushes back downstairs to set the stuff on her coffee table and began to silently clean a gaping open wound on her arm. 

celeste101 Celly: I'm sorry Riku... cat ears droop 

KairiRay007 Riku: Why are you sorry? Why was that guy after you, and who was he? Do you know? Holds back emotions. 

celeste101 Celly: mutters nyaa...All I remember is that he had a black coat...and silver hair... shivers in fright 

KairiRay007 Riku: Silver hair??? Hmmm could be someone new. . .a girl defied the organization just to save you from hitting the ground really hard.

celeste101 Celly: stares Riku... I really don't remember much...I'm sorry... starts crying 

KairiRay007 Riku: Looks at Celeste in awe, and uses his finger to wipe her tears as he continued wrapping her wounds. No Celly. . .there will be no more of that. It wasn't your fault. I am just glad I could help you. Smiles warmly. 

celeste101 Celly: Of course it was my fault...you nearly got hurt nya... begins to cry harder 

KairiRay007 Riku: Hold's Celly's chin in between his thumb and finger. Celeste. . .please. . .I am alright. Please stop crying. . .

celeste101 Celly: tears stream from eyes and cat ears droop I'm still scared though...what if the person comes back?

KairiRay007 Riku: They won't, and I'll make sure of it! Do you feel warm now?

celeste101 Celly: shivers from cold nyaa...not really...

KairiRay007 Riku: Hugs Celly close to him, and tries to warm her placing her naked body onto his lap and and throwing a blanket around them cuddling her. Is that better?

celeste101 Celly: Turns slightly red while leaning on Riku's shoulder um...a bit nya...

KairiRay007 Riku: Hugs Celly close to him and begins to hum a soothing hymn to Celly as he rested his head on hers. 

celeste101 Celly: moves around on Riku trying to get comfortable then dozes off slightly 

KairiRay007 Riku: Continues to hum slightly rocking Celly to help her rest so she can heal better, and slightly dozing as well. 

celeste101 Celly: carefully gets off riku. Goes up stares to her bedroom to take a shower to further clean injuries 

KairiRay007 Riku: Doesn't feel Celeste move and sleeps soundly. 

celeste101 Celly: turns on water for shower; hears noisy pipes nyaa...noisy pipes... gets into shower 

KairiRay007 Riku: noisy pipes slightly awake him but he doses back off into sleep. 

celeste101 Celly: walks down in robe to check on Riku while drying hair nyaa...riku... shakes him gently 

KairiRay007 Riku: opens eyes slightly to see Celly standing there and smile opening his arms to her 

celeste101 Celly: hugs riku carefully and sighs nyaa...thank u for saving me riku...

KairiRay007 Riku: Pulls Celly back onto his lap holding her close to him once again, and then rests his head on hers saying. Your welcome. . .It's my job to protect the one I love. . .

celeste101 Celly: - relaxes in riku's grip how can you love someone whose always getting hurt...

KairiRay007 Riku: Celly. . .your an amazing beautiful girl. Nothing else matters. Who are who you are, and as long as I am here you won't be getting hurt. Cuddles her closer to him. 

celeste101 Celly: turns slightly red and smiles nya..I love you Riku... kisses him 

KairiRay007 Riku: I love you too Celly. . .so much. . .I would die for you. Kisses her back 

celeste101 Celly: -stops kissing Riku-plz...don't say that...i don't want you to die...

KairiRay007 Riku: Lightly chuckles playing with Celly's hair. Don't worry. I ain't goin' nowhere. I promise.

celeste101 Celly: cattail twitches happily Good... kisses Riku passionately 

KairiRay007 Riku: Pulls Celly close to him deepening the kiss and bond between them. 

celeste101 Celly: pulls away looking at Riku w/ lust-filled eyes and bites his neck gently 

KairiRay007 Riku: Glares into Celly's eyes playfully, and pics her up walking her upstairs to carefully lay her on her bed and lean on her carefully to begin nipping at one of her ears. Celly. . . .

celeste101 Celly: moans under riku and holds him tighter 

KairiRay007 Riku: Hold Celly close to him as his hormones rage inside of him wanting her. Celly. . . . begins to kiss her neck and wonder. Are you sure. . . as his breath becomes a little labored. 

celeste101 Celly: blushes while looking at him yes...

KairiRay007 Riku: Presses his body against her upon hearing her confirmation. Ugn. . . . Riku moans as he feels her against himself exciting him as his hands scaled her body. 

celeste101 Celly: Arches under riku while trying to hold in a moan Riku..plz...

KairiRay007 Riku: Lifts up to gaze into Celly's silver blue eyes. Celly?

celeste101 Celly: stares into Riku's eyes nyaa..stop teasing me...

KairiRay007 Riku: But what fun would it be without foreplay? Riku asked smiling. 

celeste101 Celly: pouts slightly at Riku while looking away blushing 

KairiRay007 Riku: Seizes the opportunity to return sucking on Celly's neck as she looks to the side. Besides you know you like it. Smiles, and continues to her neck. 

celeste101 Celly: mm...and how would you know that... gently grazes claw along riku's back 

KairiRay007 Riku: Lightly chuckles Because your body says so.

celeste101 Celly: -tries to take of Riku's jacket nyaa and im telling u ur wearing too much...

KairiRay007 Riku: Blushes. Hee-Hee. . .so you noticed?

celeste101 Celly: slips a hand into Riku's pants and begins stroking him nyaa..Lets see whose laughing when we're done... smirks while blushing 

KairiRay007 Riku: Moans a little throwing his head back. Hey. . .that's not fair. presses down on Celly once more suckling on her collarbone. 

celeste101 Celly: arches under riku to create more friction no one ever said...l-life was fair... holds back a moan 

KairiRay007 Riku: presses harder against Celly slightly grinding against her 

celeste101 Celly: R.Riku plzz... strokes riku faster and harder 

KairiRay007 Riku: Moans loosing control and falling over on his back feeling weak from Celly's teasing, and taunting. 

celeste101 Celly: leans over on top riku are you okay nya?

KairiRay007 Riku: Y-Yeah. . . looks down . . .

celeste101 Celly: nyaa...how did feel? kisses Riku passionately 

KairiRay007 Riku: Pushes Celly down pinning her to the bed. Not as good as what your going to feel. Riku teased kissing her neck. 

celeste101 Celly: Runs hands through Riku's hair nyaa...plz...

KairiRay007 Riku: Smirks tauntingly. As you wish. Riku said skillfully removing her robe , and pressing down on her rubbing up and down her teasingly and then suckling on one of her breasts to excite her. 

celeste101 Celly: glares lustfully riku You're...still wearing too much...

KairiRay007 Riku: Well then we'll have to do something about that huh Celly? Riku said teasing. 

celeste101 Celly: grins at Riku yes we do...

KairiRay007 Riku: Lets his grip on Celly go and sits up on her cocking an eye, and then taking his shirt off to expose his chest. What? You gonna make me depants myself too. Riku said playfully teasing 

celeste101 Celly: grins riku If you don't...then I will...take ur pick nya.

KairiRay007 Riku: Winks an eye and then cocks it. Well I know how. . .but do you?

celeste101 Celly: starts to slowly undo Riku's pants Is this what you had in mind?

KairiRay007 Riku: Cocks his eye and playfully teases saying. M-a-y-b-e?

celeste101 Celly: unbuckles riku's pants and smirks care to help me out sir?

KairiRay007 Riku: Stands up to let Celly pull them off of her. This better?

celeste101 Celly: kneels down yes...much... smirks at riku is there anything u want me to do? massages riku's hips 

KairiRay007 Riku: Smirks at Celly. I don't know. Leans over Celly pushing her back down onto the bed, and pressing into her with his skin instead of clothes. 

celeste101 Celly: moans under Riku plz...i cant take anymore...

KairiRay007 Riku: Takes a finger and starts at Celly's collar bone and slides it all the way down to her vagina inserting it into her her cervix to play with her until she was wet enough to enter. Mmmmm. . .nice and tight. . .

celeste101 Celly: clutches riku tightly while muffling moans and gripping the sheets 

KairiRay007 Riku: Smirks evilly. Well if you can take one finger how about two?

celeste101 Celly: wideyed Y..You wouldn't...

KairiRay007 Riku: Looks into Celly's eyes, and then slowly does it feeling the walls of her cervix as they slowly began to wtten and stretch a little. How else to I help lessen the pain when I come through.

celeste101 Celly: whimpers more under riku's touch 

KairiRay007 Riku: Looks at Celly with ecstasy flowing through him. Is it to much? Riku asked hearing her whimper. Believe me it pay off before I come to you.

celeste101 Celly: looks at Riku with tear-filled eyes I..Im not afraid...

KairiRay007 Riku: A-Are you sure? Riku asked a little worried. 

celeste101 Celly: smiles riku's concern nya...im sure...

KairiRay007 Riku: As Celly says this Riku uses a 3rd finger to further lube and open Celly sucking on her neck. Almost there Celly. . . Riku Whispers. 

celeste101 Celly: whimpers in more pain but tries to relax 

KairiRay007 Riku: Celly. . .don't fight it. . . .just relax. . .tensing makes it hurt more. . . Riku says finally feeling her wet enough. 

celeste101 Celly: Looks riku crying a bit I'll...be fine...

KairiRay007 Riku: Removes his hand from inside her moist wet vagina and lays on top of her pressing against her and nibbling on her ear. Re. . .lax. . .

celeste101 Celly: relaxes under Riku's touch and stares with glazed eyes im...ready..

KairiRay007 Riku: Begins to kiss Celly rubbing one of her breast with his hand. 

celeste101 Celly: runs clawed fingers through riku's hair to keep from moaning 

KairiRay007 Riku: Slowly thrusts himself into her carefully ripping past her Hymen breaking the first barrier to her virginity. Mmmm. . . .Uhn n n nn. . . .so. . . .warm, and. . .tight. . . .

celeste101 Celly: voice heightens from mixed pain and pleasure 

KairiRay007 Riku: Pulls Celly close to him, slowly inching into her whispering into her ear. Celly. . .relax. . .relax. . . Huffs a little bit. I-I love you so much Celly. . .just relax.

celeste101 Celly: whimpers from mild pleasure riku...mm...

KairiRay007 Riku: Pulls Celly closer towards him as he inches towards her back wall. A-Almost there. . .uhnnn. . .

celeste101 Celly: Holds Riku tighter while gripping sheets mm...

KairiRay007 Riku: Finally reaches the back wall of her vagina stopping for a second to let Celly moisten up. Huff ugnnn. . .see. . .you CAN do it. . .

celeste101 Celly: looks riku w/ tear filled eyes smiling huff i love you... tries to move slowly underneath 

KairiRay007 Riku: Stops Celly from moving and looks into her eyes. Celly. . .this is more than sex. . .I want you to be apart of my life, and. . .I want you. . .

celeste101 Celly: cat ears droop while going wideeyed nyaa...mm..do you...really mean it?

KairiRay007 Riku: Looks at Celly seriously. I mean it. . . .ugnnn. . . Begins to thrust a little faster but not to fast. 

celeste101 Celly: tries to keep up with riku's thrusts huff ugn...riku... breathing becomes erratic 

KairiRay007 Riku: Relax. . .Celly. . .you. . .can. . .do. . .it. . .Uhnnnn. Throws head back moaning feeling Celly warm moist inner walls fill with lubrication. 

celeste101 Celly: relaxes completely and moans louder 

KairiRay007 Riku: Hears Celeste's moans knowing she has relaxed to make it feel good, and begins to thrust faster moaning himself as he cringed his face in pleasure. Ughnn. . .oh celly. . . .

celeste101 Celly: holds riku closer and kisses him hard nya...i cant...ugn...

KairiRay007 Riku: Relax.. . .Celly relax. . .you can. . .you know you can. . . Holds her close to him not wanting to let go and continues to thrust into her. 

celeste101 Celly: nya...i am relaxed... moans more in pleasure 

KairiRay007 Riku: looks into Celly's silver blue eyes so lovingly, and lifts himself off of her using his arms so he can go deeper as sweat began to flatten his hair making it stick to his face. 

celeste101 Celly: hooks arms around riku neck riku...i-cant keep up...ugn!

KairiRay007 Riku: Throws head back and moans loudly as orgasm begins peak. Ugnnnn... huff Cel. . ..ly. . ..Ughnnnn. . . .

celeste101 Celly: grip on riku tightens as orgasm heightens r.riku!

KairiRay007 Riku: Quickens his thrusting and grips the sheets in a tight fist as he peaks moaning Celly's name, and realising into her a stream of cum lubricating her even more

celeste101 Celly: screams riku's name loudly and collapses on riku huff huff 

KairiRay007 Riku: Huffs as he lays himself onto Celly's chest to catch his breath hugging her tightly listening to her try and catch her breath. I-I hope. . .that that. . .gets her pregnant. . .I love her so much. . . Riku thinks to himself as a tear falls from his eye onto Celly's chest. 

celeste101 Celly: -breathes normally- riku...why are u crying nya?

KairiRay007 Riku: tries to pic himself up but his muscles are so warn out I-It's just that. . .I love you so much Celeste. . .I-I'm not lying to you. . .and I guess just the emotions got to me is all. Riku confesses know Celly would have eventually got it out somehow. 

celeste101 Celly: smiles Riku call me celly...remember?

KairiRay007 Riku: Not when I am being serious Celly. Smirks, and then Yawns listening to Celly's heartbeat and feeling her hands run through his hair he begins to slightly doze off. 

celeste101 Celly: -smirks riku- haha tired already...-rolls eyes-

KairiRay007 Riku: No, just warn. . .your heart is my lullaby and it's sending me to sleep. Yawns again. 

celeste101 Celly: -tries to sit up but moves uncomfortably-

KairiRay007 Riku: Running away already Celly? lifts off of her and rolls over onto his back 

celeste101 Celly: rolls eyes nyaa who said i was trying to get away...

KairiRay007 Riku: I was kidding Celly. Looks at her playfully. 

celeste101 Celly: -pokes riku's chest- well...You're definitely something smirks 

KairiRay007 Riku: You think so? winks eye 

celeste101 Celly: kiss Riku yes...you are LOL

KairiRay007 Riku: blushes a little and lays Celly's head on his chest kissing her forehead. Come on Celly lets rest for the night. Riku said running his fingers through Celly's Hair. 

celeste101 Celly: nyaa...okay... yawns and curls up to doze off-

KairiRay007 Riku: Celly. . ..no matter what. . .I will always be with you, love you, and protect you with everything I got. I promise. Riku said beginning to doze off. 

celeste101 Celly: i know you will... begins to doze off too 

KairiRay007 Riku: Doses off to a comfortable deep sleep. 

celeste101 Celly: (falls sleep too)


End file.
